Kristen Gregory
Summary Unlike the rest of the Pretty Committee, Kristen Michelle Gregory is poor and goes to OCD only on scholarship basis. She is polite and very smart. Personality With an exception of Claire, her friends don't know that she's poor until the third book, Revenge of the Wannabes. Kristen is polite, very smart, and also athletic. She is the captain of the OCD Sirens. Also, Kristen often corrects people, for she is very smart. Kristen loves word games and she is always playing them with her friends. At the series's beginning, she likes to speak cross-words speak. For example; ehmagawd, give me a six-letter word for scandal, gossip. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, she enjoys word jumbles, such as on yaw is no way. Revealed in The Clique Summer Collection: Kristen, it reveals that she is secretly a member of the group called the "Witty Committee". The most notable member that readers may recognize is Layne Abeley, who normally appears in the books as Claire's wacky friend who's not in the Pretty Committee. Also revealed in the Summer Collection, Kristen develops a crush on Dune Baxter, but he is not approved of by Massie. It's possible that Dune may play a part in one of the future books. Appearance Kristen is described as being small and having a muscle full frame, due to her soccer loving. She also has sharp soccer calves, and a perfect J shaped nose. Her hair is dirty blond, and she often wears it in braids. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, her mom makes her get it cut, so now her hair is as short as a boy's. In the same book, Nina Callas tells her that she has "sexy, well defined legs". She also has aqua colored eyes and is flat chested. *Spoiler* In Pretty Committee Strikes Back, when Kristen sneaks onto the Forever Wild Campsite, she takes a shower during dinner. When Massie insults Kristen, Harrison states that her green eyes immediatley welled up with tears. In the some of the first few books, it says that Kristen has aqua eyes. p.207 Family Kristen's parents are very strict. They wouldn't let her go to Lake Placid or to Hollywood. Her family is also poor. Her dad used to be a rich art dealer, but lost all of his money a few years ago. Her mom makes her wear old cardigans and church skirts to school everyday, but Kristen changes in Massie'sRange Rover during carpool . Her parents made her work at the gift wrapping center in the mall around the holidays to build up her charater too. Love Life Like Dylan, Kristen never has had a real boyfriend. In Best Friends for Never, Kristen and Dylan both have a crush on Derrington, and have a fight. They later end up putting a cell phone on the back of his seat as a revenge plan. In Invasion of the Boy Snatchers, she goes to the dance with Kemp Hurley, but only for a bet that she made with Nina Callas and Dylan. In Sealed with a Diss, Kristen goes to Skye Hamilton's party with the goth, Griffin Hastings. After watching ESP, Kristen thinks that he loves poetry and romance novels such as The Notebook. But then, when Kristen finds out that Griffin is just faking his sensitive side, she's over with him, and Griffin dumps her at Skye's party. In Kristen,part of the Clique Summer Collection, Kristen falls in love with Dune Baxter, who gives her a shark tooth necklace.